


Fridays, Strawberries, and Curly-Haired Demons

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Hand Jobs, M/M, where did zayn go??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall tries to bail on their plans Liam ends up spending his Friday night in the last place he expected. </p><p>Alternatively: The boys go to a gay club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays, Strawberries, and Curly-Haired Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in a world with no girlfriends because it's easier. Also I'm American and this is not brit-picked! Oh and I have no idea where Zayn went in this fic, apologies

Liam is easily the most mature member of One Direction. Niall and Harry both suffer from the same naïve passion for life that makes them not only the most loveable members but also the most vulnerable and for that reason alone the hardest to look out for. Luckily for Liam the only time Louis ever acts his age is when Harry needs him and that usually frees Liam up to deal with Niall. Unluckily things are rarely serious enough to warrant that kind of reaction and so more often than not Louis ends up being more of a hindrance than a help, egging on the younger boy until all Liam wants to do is rip out those goddamn curls. And while Zayn likes to think he above all of it he also falls prey to the inevitable perks that come along with being a part of One Direction. 

They’ve all got a part to play and Liam has never resented being cast as the father because honestly he’s the only one with the emotional stability to deal with the boys and the fans and the fame and everything else life throws at them rationally and well, someone’s got to do it. That said, even Liam has his limits and he’s tired of everyone interpreting his maturity for an inability to have fun. He may not party as hard as the other boys but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to go out or that it doesn’t bother him when they leave him out.

He’s not entirely sure why he chooses this night to finally say something. Maybe it’s because they’ve been on a much-needed break for the past two weeks and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he really misses the boys. Or maybe it’s because Niall just got here and Liam even asked if he had plans for the night, to which the blonde had responded with a “nah, just hanging out with you.” Or maybe it’s because Zayn had done the exact same thing the last time he’d been at Liam’s. Whatever the reason, Liam has finally had enough.

“I’m so there.” Niall says into his phone, not bothering to lower his voice as he discusses ditching Liam. Because that's what he's doing, making plans with someone else even as he sits there next to Liam. “No, I’m at Liam’s.” He's sitting close enough to vaguely make out the voice on the other end of the line, it sounds like Louis. He bristles slightly when Niall laughs loudly and says, “definitely not something he’d be into,” with a quick glance in Liam’s direction. “Alright, yea, see you then.” He pockets his phone and turns back to the television, seemingly oblivious to the irritation radiating from his friend. 

The easy silence that had filled the room before Niall’s phone call is long gone and the tension that’s taken its place is almost suffocating Liam. He’s about to say something when Niall breaks the silence, eyes never leaving the television, “Hey want to go to the Strawberry Festival tomorrow?” 

“The what?” Liam asks irritably. 

“The Strawberry Festival, it’s like a carnival.” Niall responds, still not acknowledging the other boy’s annoyance. “There’s rides and stuff. And tons of food. They put strawberries on pretty much anything you can imagine.” Liam silently rolls his eyes because of course Niall wants to go to something where he can spend the day eating fried foods and strawberries. “We can still go to the gym in the morning if you want.” He adds when Liam doesn’t say anything. 

It’s at that moment that Liam says something he’s thought a hundred times before but never voiced aloud. “You’re fucking kidding me right?” 

Niall finally pulls his gaze from the television. His eyes are wide and startled when he looks at Liam. “What are you-“

“Are you really just going to sit there and pretend like you aren’t about to leave me to go out in an hour?” 

“Liam-“

“Niall.” He mocks. “I’m sick of this! You only want to hang out with me when it’s convenient for you. It’s not fair.” Liam knows he sounds like a petulant child but the guys do this all the time and even though he keeps it to himself, it really does hurt his feelings. “It makes me feel like shit.” 

“Li,” Niall’s voice isn’t exactly quiet, because the Irish boy never speaks below a near bellow, but it’s soft in a way that melts Liam’s icy stare. “I didn’t know- I never thought… You never said anything!” His voice is slightly accusatory and he’s shifting guiltily in his seat. 

It’s the way he can’t meet Liam’s gaze that has the brunette sighing somewhat guiltily himself, “Well I couldn’t fucking just say it!” 

Niall shakes his head and says, “Alright you’re going to have to stop swearing because each time you do I have a harder time believing you’re the real Liam Payne.” 

Liam can’t help the reluctant snort he lets out. It brings a small, relieved smile to Niall’s lips. “I’m sorry.” He says. It’s genuine even if his gaze has flickered back to the television already. Liam chuckles because Niall has always had the attention span of a hamster on crack. 

“So where are you and Louis going then?” Liam asks. 

Niall shrugs, “Out. To a club.” Liam brushes off the rather evasive answer as Niall being too caught up in his program to give a proper answer. 

It doesn’t even occur to him that the blonde doesn’t want him to know where he’s going until he asks, “Can I come?” 

Niall chokes on what Liam can only assume is his own saliva and coughs out an incredulous, “What?” 

“Can I come?” He repeats. 

“To the club?” Liam nods. “B-but I- er…” Niall’s stalling makes Liam bite his lip nervously and what the hell? Since when was he not allowed to go out with them? 

“S-sure.” Niall finally stutters. “I don’t think you’re going to like it though.” 

Liam shrugs, “It’s just a club how bad can it be?” Niall gives a loud, nervous laugh that sounds more like a bark and mutters an expletive under his breath. “Besides,” Liam continues ignoring the strange behavior, “Now you and Louis can get beyond plastered and I’ll be there to make sure you guys get home alright.” 

Niall’s laugh sounds more like its normal self, which eases a tension from Liam’s chest he hadn’t been aware he had. “Harry’s coming too.” Liam doesn’t even pretend to be surprised by that because of course Harry is going, Louis is. 

“Well in that case you’re on your own Niall. I’ll be too busy trying to keep Louis and Harry away from the press and out of each other’s pants.” 

Niall mutters, “Too right you are.” 

“What about Zayn?”

Niall laughs again in a way that makes Liam feel like he’s missing something. “No, Zayn definitely doesn’t want to come.” That cryptic answer still has Liam confused even hours later as they pull up at the club. Zayn loves clubs. Why in the world wouldn’t he want to come? Especially if everyone else is going! It doesn’t make sense. 

Harry and Louis are waiting outside for them. There are a couple of bodyguards hovering near them and Harry doesn’t even bother to hide his snickers as the burly men beat back a gaggle of boys trying to reach the popstars. _Well that’s new,_ Liam thinks. They do have the occasional male fan (or rather the poor unfortunate boyfriend who’s been dragged along) but Liam can honestly say he’s never seen such a large group of guys so intent on reaching any member of One Direction. Ever. His confusion must be written all over his face because when Niall glances at him the blonde bursts into nervous laughter. The loud laugh draws Louis’s attention and he gestures for the bodyguards to let Niall and Liam through.

“This is a first isn’t it?” Louis asks, chuckling as one particularly determined boy tries to follow Liam past the guards, grabbing desperately at the back of his shirt. 

“What the hell is this place?” Liam demands as he frees himself from the handsy boy. He’s only just noticed it but the crowd outside the club has a distinct lack of women in it and with each passing moment his anxiety is twisting into a knot in the pit of his stomach. They wouldn’t. Not with all the rumors surrounding them, particularly Harry and Louis. They wouldn’t dare come to-

“A gay club!” Harry’s squeal is full of far too much glee. He waves his fingers flirtatiously and winks at one of the boys in line. The boy blushes furiously but waves back. Louis looks less than amused. 

“Harry!” Liam reprimands. 

“Oh loosen up Liam!” He says, rolling his eyes. “This is supposed to be fun.” 

“Why are we even here?” Liam asks somewhat desperately. He’s a little distracted but he’s not stupid and he doesn’t miss the pleading look Niall throws in Harry and Louis’s direction. 

Louis doesn’t miss a beat before chirping, “It was my idea.” Liam doesn’t buy it for a minute and he’s about to call them out for lying when Harry jumps in.

“Let’s just go inside yea?” Even fiber of his being is screaming at Liam that this is a bad, bad idea. The media is going to have a field day and management is going to have their asses for this but reluctantly he follows the boys into the club. They settle at a VIP table that’s not nearly far enough from the dance floor for Liam’s liking.  
From where he’s seated he’s got a clear view of the entire club, including the stage upon which five very scantily clad men are dancing. And suddenly he’s really glad they took a cab because he urgently needs a drink. 

“Three shots of the strongest liquor you’ve got,” Harry orders, addressing the server boy, “And what, a coke for you Liam?” 

“Make that four shots.” 

Three pairs of eyebrows shoot up at that and Harry says slowly, “Alright, four shots then.” The boy leaves the them sitting there in an incredibly awkward silence. Well as silent as it can be in a club. The bass thuds loudly, rattling through the floor and up Liam’s spine in a way that, in any other situation, would have made him want to dance. As it is he can only stare at the mass of bodies gyrating against each other in an almost obscene manner. Liam watches a couple getting particularly hot and heavy and has to hastily look away when one of them blatantly starts to fondle the other.

“Fucking hell!” Harry cries, “They have no shame do they?” He sounds less horrified, like Liam is, and more impressed. The boy with the shots finally arrives and Liam snatches one from the tray and downs it before any of the others have even gotten theirs. 

“Another round please?” He asks loudly. Louis and Harry exchange a look that Liam pretends not to notice. After a silent conversation (mainly composed of quirked eyebrows) the two down their drinks quickly and head for the dance floor leaving Liam with the feeling that he’s being set up. Niall taps his fingers on the table nervously and chews on his bottom lip, like he can sense the question bubbling up in Liam. 

The brunette tries to keep it in, he really does, but the entire situation is just too awkward and he needs to know, “Niall, are you gay?” The tapping stops as Niall freezes in horror, stunned by the bluntness. Neither boy says anything for a long while. Liam chances a glance at Niall and instantly wishes he hadn’t. The color has drained from his face and his blue eyes aren’t sparkling with their normal laughter but with unshed tears. “Oh Niall.” He scoots himself closers and wraps an arm around the smaller boy’s frame. “It’s okay Ni, it’s going to be okay.” He’s going for reassuring but Niall doesn’t bury himself in Liam’s embrace like he usually does and instead sits there somewhat stiffly. Liam really wants Harry or Louis to come back and make everything less embarrassing but it’s the boy with the drinks who returns first, tray full of shots. He doesn’t say anything and keeps his eyes down as he slides the shots onto the table before them. 

Liam mutters a small “thanks” that he doubts the boy hears. With steely determination Niall reaches out and downs one, two, three of the shots in quick succession and pushes the fourth toward Liam. “Drink.” He orders and so Liam does. He sputters a little as the alcohol stings his throat and when he looks back to Niall he’s surprised to see the blonde smiling. Any traces of tears or nervousness are long gone when Niall stands up and announces, “I want to dance.” Liam just nods dumbly, head spinning, and watches the Irish boy bounce into the crowd.

***

Liam’s not sure why he didn’t stop at two. Two shots is more than enough to sufficiently fuck the normally dry boy up but for some reason he can’t seem to stop himself. “Woah slow down Liam.” It’s Louis. He grabs the shot Liam is about to take and downs it himself. 

“Hey!” The younger boy protests.

Louis ignores him and slips in the seat at his side, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. “Having fun?” Liam grunts in response. “I haven’t seen you get up once.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?” He asks, more bitterly than he means to. “Grind up on some strange guy?” 

Louis shrugs nonchalantly, “If you want. Or you could always just dance with us.” He gestures to where Harry and Niall are dancing. Usually when Niall dances he manages to create a large gaping hole in the dance floor as people back away in fear of being struck by one of his flailing limbs, but not tonight. Tonight Niall’s dancing has been downright… sexy, something Liam never thought he’d ever think. There’s been an endless stream of boys running between Harry and Niall and Liam vaguely wonders if this is pissing Louis off in the same unreasonable way it’s pissing him off. 

He watches irritably as Harry takes a shot off a passing tray and says something to Niall that makes the clearly inebriated blonde giggle. The curly haired demon tosses the shot back and presses his lips to Niall’s before he swallows the liquid. Even from across the club Liam can see the messy mixture of tongues and liquor and his stomach clenches uncomfortably. When Harry pulls back his lips are shiny with alcohol and spit and they curl into this infuriatingly knowing smirk when he catches Liam’s eye. 

The thing about Harry is that he likes to flirt. A lot. Usually it’s pretty harmless and mainly focused in Louis’s direction but he’s always been impulsive and rarely feels the need to restrain himself. Liam knows all this so it really shouldn’t be a surprise when Harry presses himself into Niall’s backside and proceeds to grind into him in a manner that can only be described as x-rated. That’s bad enough but what really makes Liam’s hands ball into angry fists is when Niall tips his head back to rest against the other boy’s shoulder with his eyes closed in ecstasy or nerves or _something_ that Liam just can’t name. There’s a mischievous glint in Harry’s eyes as he lowers himself to he pale flesh of Niall’s neck.

“Sit down.” Louis says in a tired voice. Liam isn’t even aware that he’s standing. 

“W-what is he doing?” 

“Sit down.” Louis repeats, this time tugging Liam’s wrist for emphasis. The younger boy hesitantly lowers himself back into his seat, his eyes never leaving the spectacle unfolding before him. “I’d offer you a drink but I think you’ve already had a few too many.” 

Liam isn’t sure how to respond because his head is entirely too fuzzy and he’s pretty sure Louis’s right. And what the fuck? Since when is Louis the responsible one who has to take care of him? But Liam doesn’t ponder too long because his blood is pounding loudly in his ears and he’s having trouble forcing back an image where it’s him and not Harry pressed into Niall, pushing his hips into his backside, and making him- “Fuck!” Liam groans. “Why are we even here?” 

Louis actually laughs at that. “You really can’t figure it out?” 

“Is Niall- is he? Are we here because…?” 

Instead of answering the admittedly incoherent question Louis turns his eyes back to the dance floor, or more specifically, Harry and Niall. “Did Niall ever tell you what  
happened on the last day of our tour?” Liam thinks back. It was only a few weeks ago and anything of any importance should have stuck with him but he’s drawing a blank. “No?” Louis doesn’t sound all that surprised. “I imagine he was pretty embarrassed. Not nearly as embarrassed as I was, I mean I was the one with a cock half-way down my throat.” Liam jumps about a foot in the air, which does little to ease the spinning in his head, and fixes Louis with a disbelieving stare. “It was Harry’s by the way.” Louis adds as if Liam doesn’t already know that. “I’m not in the habit of sucking off strangers.” 

It’s a conversation he’s long seen coming but it still manages to catch him off guard. Liam, having anticipated this conversation quite a while ago, actually has a speech prepared, full of encouraging words and warnings for the couple, but he’s about three shots too far past drunk to recall any more than, “Does that mean I can be best man at the wedding?” 

Louis, for the first time all night, looks startled. “W-what? We aren’t- Harry and I… no, no, no! It’s just a Larry thing you know?” 

“No.” Liam says simply. Because he really doesn’t know. He’s never just casually gone down on a friend, a male friend at that. Liam’s mildly concerned when the idea isn’t as unappealing as it really should be. 

“Harry and I aren’t dating.” Louis says firmly. 

“So you’re really okay with that?” Liam gestures to their friends. Harry has Niall pinned against one of the grubby walls of the club and though Liam really can’t tell because there’s a body blocking his view he’s pretty sure they’re making out fiercely. 

Louis bristles a little but says, “Harry is at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he wants.” Liam doesn’t miss the way the older boy tosses back the rest of his drink with a grimace. “Anyways, I never finished my story.”

“About sucking Harry off? I still don’t understand why you’re telling me this.” 

Louis snorts, “You want to know if Niall’s gay.” Liam’s ears prick up, because yea, he’s been kind of dying to know. “Well I can’t answer that.” And wow, Louis is a fucker. “But I do know he wanted to come here so that says something. And he asked me to come with him so the least I can do is be supportive.”

It bothers Liam that Niall didn’t come to him with this problem. Maybe it shouldn’t because Liam has no homosexual experience except for what he’s subjected to by the boys (which, objectively, is actually quite a bit of homosexual experience) so it makes perfect sense for Niall to go to Louis. But he still feels a twang of jealousy toward Louis and quite a bit more than just a twang toward Harry. It’s a horrible thought and one he’ll never admit to but at the moment Liam kind of hates his youngest band mate. The boy is being incredibly selfish. Harry is Louis’s. He’s always been Louis’s, from the very first time they met at X-Factor. And maybe he never did it in the overstated way that Louis claimed Harry, but Liam always thought it was pretty clear that Niall was his. So why is Harry kissing Niall? Or better yet, why the fuck are Liam and Louis just sitting here and letting it happen?

“Come on.” Liam says. He barely glances to make sure Louis is following before he’s pushing his way through the throng of people out on the dance floor. The alcohol is still strumming in his veins but instead of the fuzzy, dizzy feeling it was giving him earlier it’s now pumping some sort of inflated confidence throughout his body. He barely hesitates when he reaches the kissing couple and pulls Harry off Niall, none too gently.

“What the-“ Harry looks mildly startled but mostly just frustrated. His hair is ruffled and his lips swollen; Niall isn’t in a much better state. The blonde lifts his glassy stare up the meet Liam’s and blushes furiously, instantly averting his gaze back to the floor. “Boo bear!” Harry cries delightedly, like he’s forgotten Liam and Louis were even in the same building. There’s a flash of curls before Louis is entirely engulfed by the younger boy. 

“I think it’s time I take you home, Haz.” Louis looks tired but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, like he wants to be mad at Harry but he can’t when the younger boy is beaming at him like that. 

Harry’s smile turns a bit lewd and he’s trying to whisper but fails miserably when he practically shouts, “You can totally fuck me tonight if you want Lou.” Louis at least has the decency to blush before he agrees and the two of them disappear without any further explanation. 

The confidence Liam had been feeling falters slightly when he turns back to Niall. The blonde is leaning heavily against the wall and he’s all hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted lips, through which his breaths are coming in pants. It makes Liam’s stomach flip. “I-I should probably take you home as well.” He hates the way his stutter betrays his nerves. 

Niall grins cheekily in a manner so like Harry that Liam’s legitimately worried about how much of the other boy rubbed off on him during their little exchange. “You can totally fuck me tonight if you want Li.” He parrots before giggling in the most un-Niall like manner. All he needs is a set of dimples and a mop of those ridiculous curls. Liam just kind of stands there dumbfounded. “Well?” Niall asks. “Are you going to take me home, daddy?” There’s a glint in his eyes and his words come out as some kind of extraordinarily sexy challenge that has Liam nodding silently and leading the smaller boy out of the club by the hand. 

The cab ride home is quiet and Niall stares out the window the entire time, ignoring Liam completely. Liam is starting to wonder if he misinterpreted Niall’s comments. Maybe the blonde really just wanted to go home. Maybe he didn’t want Liam to go home with him. Or maybe he did want Liam to go home with him just not, you know, _go home with him_. Any way he spins it, Liam’s beginning to feel really uncomfortable with the fact that he’s actually disappointed with Niall’s seemingly honorable intentions. To top it all off his buzz has begun to fade leaving behind this terrible queasy feeling in its wake. 

It’s not until they’re standing outside Niall’s door that the blonde even bothers to look at Liam again. “I-I um… er, so you and me-“ He jerks his thumb at the door. “Coming?” It’s awkward and loud and almost unintelligible. It’s totally Niall. Liam laughs and instantly feels bad when Niall’s face falls. “Never mind.” The blonde mutters and starts to fumble with the door.

“No! Niall, I want to come in.” 

“You do?” He looks ridiculously hopeful. 

“Yea.” Liam smiles a bit breathlessly. “I laughed because that sentence was just… Niall.” 

“Is that good or bad?” 

“Good. Definitely good. Back at the club you sounded so much like Harry, it was unsettling.” 

Liam is surprised by the grin that brings to Niall’s face. “I sounded like Harry?” 

“Er yea. Like scarily so. I kept waiting for you to push me away and mutter something about finding Louis.” 

Niall grins even wider before dipping his head a bit and asking, “Was I sexy?” 

Liam pauses to consider it. “Yes.” He finally answers. “But also really frightening.” Which is mostly true because Niall was sexy and Liam was frightened. He neglects to mention though that his fear was less about what Niall was doing and more about the totally inappropriate thoughts his actions were causing. 

Niall bites his lip in a manner that would have been adorable if his eyes weren’t so blatantly fucking Liam. “You really thought I was sexy?” Liam nods. 

Liam sees Niall moving forward but somehow what he’s about to do doesn’t click until the blonde is literally pressing against his lips. Liam’s so stunned he doesn’t respond but that doesn’t deter Niall who just presses more firmly and sneaks his tongue out to lick along Liam’s lower lip. The brunette makes a startled gasp that Niall takes of advantage of and slips his tongue further into his mouth. Niall’s lips are a bit chapped and he tastes like alcohol but the kiss is everything Liam never knew he wanted. He regains control of his motor functions and kisses Niall back properly, even pushing the smaller boy until he’s pinned against the door. There’s a tiny part of his mind that’s screaming “what the hell are you doing???” but for once Liam chooses to ignore it. Tonight he wants to have fun and really doesn’t want to be called Daddy Direction. Actually scratch that, he wants Niall to call him daddy again, preferably in that filthy Harry-Niall voice. 

“Hey Liam?” Niall asks, pulling away enough to look the other boy in the eyes. “I have a perfectly good bed in there.”

Liam chuckles, if only to settle the intense butterflies those few words have sparked, “Probably a bit more comfortable than this door, eh?”

“Probably.” Niall’s comment about the bed turns out to be a bit ambitious because they barely make it past the shut door before Liam reattaches their lips with renewed vigor. He’s never kissed a boy _like this_ before but thinks it’s not all that different from kissing a girl, except for the stubble. But the stubble is actually kind of hot and feels really good when Niall starts to kiss down the side of his neck. The blonde’s sucking hard enough to leave a mark and making these entirely obscene noises that go straight to Liam’s dick and in a very short amount of time he feels his pants growing uncomfortably tight. Niall starts to guide them toward the couch and Liam lets out an appreciative moan. 

Liam takes back every thought he had about similarities between kissing girls and guys when Niall’s back hits the couch and Liam’s body slides on top of his. In this position it’s painfully obvious how different it really is. And he means painful; Niall’s erection is digging into his hip and it’s not exactly a comfortable feeling. Liam wiggles a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position, and Niall moans loudly. “God Liam!” Liam’s not really sure what he did but then Niall bucks his hips and in this new position he can feel exactly what Niall must have. And holy shit, it feels good. 

Liam grinds down again, this time with purpose. Niall whimpers which Liam takes as an invitation to keep going. He’s shaking inside with nerves and need but his hand is steady as it slides under Niall’s shirt. Niall suddenly pulls away and for a second Liam’s worried that he’s done something wrong until Niall pants, “Can we just…? I want- off!” and then there’s fingers tugging at Liam’s shirt. Liam takes the hint and pulls the shirt over his head quickly. He can feel Niall trying to do the same but the blonde must still be feeling the affects of the alcohol because he’s struggling to get his own shirt off, thrashing about and making irritated little noises. Liam’s all too aware of the way Niall’s moving beneath him, their cocks bumping together in the process. The brunette swallows hard and tries, really tries, to wait patiently for Niall to finish but it takes all of about five seconds before Liam snaps, fists the offending shirt, and rips. In one swift movement the garment is on the ground. 

“Did you just…?”

“Oh God, I’m sorry.” Liam says quickly, blushing furiously, “I don’t know what I was think-“

Niall smashes their lips together and mutters something that sounds like “so fucking hot” and then there’s a hand palming Liam through his jeans. It feels good but it’s not enough. Liam runs his own hand down Niall's chest before popping the button on the smaller boy’s jeans and pulling the zipper down. He’s never done this before so he’s going entirely on instinct when he plunges a hand into Niall’s briefs and wraps a hand around his hardened flesh. The blonde makes a choked noise before fumbling with Liam’s pants. 

Liam thinks he should probably feel ridiculous lying here with Niall, hands in each other’s pants, but Niall’s got these rough calluses that feel like heaven and when Liam flicks his wrist like that Niall cries out so no, Liam doesn’t feel ridiculous, he feels really hot and like he might explode. “God yes, Liam, please!” Liam picks up the pace and thinks he’d probably do whatever Niall wants right now just as long as the other boy doesn’t stop making those noises. “I’m so, so-“ But before Niall finishes Liam feels him still and suddenly his hand is wet. Liam’s brain is a little fuzzy but he’s fully aware that Niall just came. That he, Liam, made Niall come. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced and so it takes just a few more tugs before Liam comes shouting “Niall” like an explicative. 

He’s sticky and kind of uncomfortable but mostly Liam’s exhausted. He starts to ask Niall if they can move to the bed when he hears a soft snore. The blonde is already passed out. Liam wants to be annoyed but he’s just so cute, even if they do smell like sex and there’s bit of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He settles for snuggling closer and letting Niall’s arm encircle him. 

***

He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring but it’s probably a creepily long time that Liam just lays there and stares before Niall’s eyelashes flutter and he sleepily opens his eyes. “Hey,” Liam says gently. 

He knows the blonde is bound to be hungover (Liam’s certainly not feeling chipper this morning) and frankly he’s not really sure where they stand because as incredible as last night was they were spectacularly drunk and now he’s kind of starting to freak out- Niall leans over and presses a swift kiss to the side of his mouth. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” Liam repeats dumbly. 

Niall chuckles and tries to sit up, struggling a little because Liam’s forgotten to move and is still mostly lying on the smaller boy. He quickly sits up himself, grimacing at the now dried mess in his pants, and managing to only blush a little when Niall’s eyes rake up his bare chest. “What time is it?” The blonde asks, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“10ish.” 

Niall’s eyes widen a little before he asks, “What are you still doing here?” Liam must look as panicked as he feels because Niall hastily amends, “N-no I don’t mean- you don’t- I just… don’t you usually go to the gym first thing in the morning?” 

Liam lets out a relieved chuckle, “Yea I do.”

“But you’re still here.” 

“I am.” Liam nods.

Niall looks down at his hands and says quietly, “I’m glad.” There’s a faint blush rising on his cheeks and he’s biting his lip; it’s so cute Liam has to physically restrain himself from reaching out and crushing the other boy in what would inevitably be the world’s longest hug. 

“So I remember you saying something about a strawberry festival today?” Niall’s face lights up the way it only does for food and he nods. “Would you like to go? With me?” Liam adds just in case his intentions aren’t clear.

“Like… a date?” 

“Yea.” Liam says slowly. He’s starting to think this might have been a bad idea, what with the astonished look Niall’s shooting him and the unpleasant feeling creeping up in his throat. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on computer for a few months now and I've finally worked up the courage to post it somewhere! This is my first venture into the one direction fandom so please be kind, constructive criticism is definitely appreciated :)


End file.
